Bella's Little Sister
by Jasper's Southern Gal
Summary: When Bella's little sister moves to town, dark secrets are revealed about both girls. will edward and bella stay together? what will happen with victoria? will the sisters forgive and forget? and what happens with amaranth and her vampire mate, Dexter? AC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a new story, and I hope you like it. It took a while to get past the basic story line; I had to make everything click together properly. Hopefully it does.**

**My brilliant beta is Blood And Fangs27.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own twilight,**

**So please don't sue.**

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Are you sure you want to go to Forks, Amaranth?" Renee asked me again. _Like you care. _I thought icily. Mom adored Bella, but she wasn't so partial when it came to me. I bet you're wondering why... maybe I'll tell you later. Anyway, I've got such a weird name because she picked it when she was going through a break up with Charlie and regretted it ever since. Amaranth is like a poetic word for a flower that never fades or dies... _Nightwish_ sang a song about it. Bella was about 5 months old when Renee left Charlie. She found out she was pregnant a week later. 9 months down the road, I was born. It was 9th of November 1992. Bella's a year older though she acts worse than mom. My full name is Amaranth Emerald Swan. Renee called me Emerald until I went into high school, then I told her to call me Amaranth, as I had started to like it. I'm now 17 and love the name.

"Amaranth?" Renee asked again, her voice getting testy. _Like I care._ I thought mockingly.

"Yes!" I snapped turning away.

I had wanted to get out of phoenix and Jacksonville for so long. I loathed the sun, plus now I had the perfect excuse to move. I wanted to spend some time with dad before Bella's graduation, as he would never see me again after that. Neither would Renee. Renee was the most idiotic person I had ever met. She called me Emerald even though only my right eye was green. She never noticed the fact I wasn't in the house most days. She never noticed all the scars I had. She never noticed when I went missing for a week as I had tried to commit suicide after Bella's boyfriend raped me, and I had ended up in hospital. She never noticed and sometimes I didn't blame her. Bella kept a lot of things from her and lied a lot of the time to save herself. Bella had said she would always be there for me, but when her now ex-boyfriend hit me, she didn't lift a finger. She said I was just jealous and that Robbie would never do a thing like that. Then when she realized he was the one who gave me all the bruises, and he was the one who had _carved his name into my back_, she had moved to Forks, leaving me to deal with him on my own. I should thank her really. If it wasn't for her and Robbie, I would have never met Dexter and the Graces'.

He was hunting alone, he's a vampire, and he found me and Robbie. I was on the ground my ripped clothes barely covering me, as he beat me for not being more cooperative. Blood was coming thick and fast from my head and torso, not to mention below that. Being more than three hundred years old it didn't matter about the mass amounts of blood, but Dex's morals where high and he knew what Robbie had done. I had never been more grateful to someone in my life. He had ended the hell my own sister had created for me. He called the ambulance and was gone by the time they got there. He had not called his sister, Ruby who had the power to erase memories, as he had not thought I would remember. But I did so as soon as I was able to get out of the hospital I went and searched for his house. I found it, with him frozen in the doorway. I said 'hi.' And the whole house broke into frenzy. Turns out his power of making stuff invisible doesn't work on me. No one else's power works on me either apart from Jesse's…

Dexter's family were taking a break from school and were staying in the forest just outside phoenix, close to where Renee lived, relying on Dex's power to remain undiscovered. I was now a part of the family as I was Dex's mate.

I was dragged out of my reverie by Renee. "Are you going to be warm enough?"

I was wearing a black/white zebra print strapless belted dress, a pair of pink rockabilly peep toe heels with a T strap, a pink/black zebra print zip up hoodie and some black/white/pink plastic necklaces.

"I'll be fine." Keep it sweet that's my motto. I took out my phone and started texting Dexter.

'_One more day.' _He texted. I smiled.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**[Bella]**

"Bella! Come here for a second." Charlie called, when I was unpacking. I had spent the weekend in Jacksonville with Edward, and I had just got back. I hadn't seen much of Amaranth Emerald, my sister when we were there, as after a brief, icy "Hello Isabella." She wasn't in the house for the rest of the weekend. I tried to talk to her to say sorry but she just said, "Leave me the hell alone. That's something you're very good at."

I walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table with Charlie.

"Amaranth is coming to stay with us." He announced calmly.

"She's WHAT?!" I screamed, panicking. Amaranth hates me, not that I blame her.

"Bells, it's her choice. It's not up for discussion." And with that he walked out of the room. Oh dear god. She'll kill me. I won't have to worry about Victoria because there will be a far bigger threat closer to home. The door bell rang and I got up to answer it. Alice grabbed my arm, yelled something to Charlie, and pushed me into the Volvo **[A/N. kidnapper much?]** then got in herself. Edward, who was at the wheel, sped off and we reached the Cullen mansion in minutes. Edward grabbed me this time and he and Alice raced off into the house with me.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett yelled before tackling Edward to the ground. I yelped and jumped backwards, stumbling, but Alice steadied me.

"So what's your sister like? Edward said she only said hello and goodbye." Emmett questioned

"She did only say hello and goodbye, Alice. The rest of the time she wasn't in the house. But Amaranth is… Scary." I mumbled the last bit.

"Scarier than us?" Jasper asked. I had never said I found the Cullen's scary, which I didn't so it was probably confusing that I would say she's scary.

"Definitely," I said. Emmett and Edward stopped fighting, Rosalie looked up from her magazine, and jasper and Alice stood with their mouths open.

"Really? Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Well, she did look kind of… intimidating. Plus I can't read her mind so I can't access her thought pattern…" Edward looked deep in thought.

"Oh well. I bet we can scare her when she comes!" Emmett grinned and jumped on Jasper. I doubt that.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**[Amaranth]**

I was finally at Charlie's house. And Jesus I was tired. I collapsed on the bed, fully clothed and started dreaming about my perfect family. Leah, with her motherly comfort, while still being stern when someone did wrong. David with his crazy cheerfulness, bringing out the inner child in his mate Leah… Marissa with her competitiveness and her obsession with sports, Johnny and his love of books and hatred of Hitler and the Japanese as he had fought with the Americans during world war 2, Ruby with her beautiful auburn hair and fashion opinion, her mate Jesse and his love of video games and annoying all the girls in the house, and of course Dexter… with his jet black hair and body builder muscles, standing at a proud 6'4" who wouldn't swoon? But Dexter was more than just swoon worthy looks… he was kind, sweet, funny…. Everything I could ever need… and all that I wanted.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**the couples are:**

**Leah (mom) = David (dad)**

**Marissa = Johnny**

**ruby = Jesse**

**Dexter = amaranth**

**Dexter killed Robbie, just so's you know. Please review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, only the plot, the Graces' and Amaranth Swan. XoX**

**My brilliant Beta is Blood and Fangs27**

**xXxXxXxXx**

The next morning, I woke up freezing. I was in my pyjamas, which consisted of a wife beater and a pair if boy shorts. I realized why I was so cold once I registered the cold arms around me tracing a long pink scar running the length of my thigh.

"Morning little rose." Dexter whispered in my ear.

"Hi." I said back stupidly. He gave me a heart melting smile, flashing his cute dimples. "Any particular reason why I'm in my pyjamas?"

"Ruby saw you in bed, fully clothed, and took it upon herself to change you. She said you'd be uncomfortable," his smile turning to an evil grin. _Damn her to hell. _I thought darkly.

"Why didn't she just wake me up?" I wondered aloud.

"She said you looked peaceful." His grin should have cracked his handsome face.

"Damn her to Tartarus." I swore under my breath, making Dexter start laughing at me.

"We're meeting your sister's coven after school. It's okay if you want to stay here, I'll gladly stay—"

"I want to be there." I said evenly.

"Okay. You still have two hours till you have to go to school..." he trailed off suggestively. **(A/N. This won't be very good.) **I smirked, and then a brilliant idea hit me. "Is Charlie here?" I asked.

"No...?"

"Well, Bella's a prude so...." I dragged the 'so' out, "let's annoy her." My hands drifted down his torso, my eyes on the wall which Bella's room was on the other side of. He smirked like me and pulled me up, shredding our clothes, and pressed me against the wall.

"Mmh... I've missed you." He groaned. I smirked, as he entered me. He thrust into me hard and rough, until we both came. I slid down the wall onto the ground, gasping for air. "Wow." Was all that came from him. **(A/N. told ya so!)**

I gave him a fleeting kiss and an 'I love you' before grabbing a red robe and running to the bathroom. That was the great thing about being with Dexter. No need for pills or protection, just him. My thoughts turned bitter as I realized that even if he was able to reproduce, we wouldn't have needed any of the shit normal couples do. Not since I had the— No! Don't think about it!

I took the robe off and got in the shower. After carefully cleaning my body, wary of hurting myself -not that I'd really feel it- I washed my hair with cherry shampoo and conditioner. I also, just to annoy Bella, poured out all her strawberry shampoo down the drain and put Charlie's shaving foam in. I then hopped out, dried off and ran back to my room, my hair wrapped in a black towel. I sifted through my clothes till I found the perfect outfit. It was a black/grey cami, a poizen industries cult skirt, Demonia Bordello purple/black leopard print heels, a leather jacket, fishnet tights, cool gloves and an awesome purple hat.

Going back into the bathroom, despite Bella's protests that she needed it, I blow dried my hair, then I curled it, teased it and added a streak of purple to match my outfit. I put on some purple eyeliner, fake jeweled eyelashes and light pink lip-gloss, then I put it in my purple/black bag along with my phone. I put in my snake bites and septum along with my eyebrow bar.

Running downstairs, I wolfed down some muesli with almonds and drank some orange juice. When a familiar honking sounded from outside I ran outside and hopped into Jesse's blue BMW and climbed into Dexter's lap.

"Are you ready for a big entrance?!" Ruby screeched excited as hell.

"Jeez, Rubs **(roobz), **try not bursting my ear drums!" I mocked her. She growled and stuck her tongue out at me. We drove in and parked next to a silver Volvo, with all its occupants still inside. Vampires. I chuckled darkly. This would be fun!

"Oh my god! You're Bella's sister! We've heard so much about you! It's great to finally meet you!" The small black haired girl squealed. Yes, _squealed. _EW.

"All bad I hope." I muttered savagely, severely pissed off at the tiny girl in front of me. She didn't disappoint as she flinched back at my spiteful tone.

"That was rude." The bronze haired asshole pointed out.

"Out of curiosity, do I look like I give a fuck?" I snapped. The big one whistled.

"Bella wasn't lying when she said you were scary." He grinned.

"Wow, one time when she wasn't lying. That must be a record for her." I said sarcastically, my face set in a scowl. Then I heard the rumbling of said bitch's beast of a truck. She really had no taste.

"Amaranth Emerald Swan!" she shrieked, anger lacing her voice.

"What did I do now?! Take too long in the bathroom?!" I snarled at her. She was about to yell at me when she caught sight of my family, and Dexter's arm around my waist.

"Where's Robbie?" she asked quietly. A protective growl resounded from my family at his name.

"Six feet under and not about to get up anytime soon." Was my choked out respond, before I quickly turned and walked away. As much as I loathed my sister, I wasn't going to let her see what she had done to me. I wasn't weak, but I wasn't strong enough to not break down, talking about him to her. The two people who caused me so much pain... who I hated so much... no, hate definitely wasn't strong enough.

"Wait!" the tall blonde girl said. "What are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Marissa!"

"Dexter."

"Hi I'm ruby!"

"I'm Jesse, her mate."

"Johnny, Marissa's mate."

"Cool! I'm Rosalie and this is my husband Emmett." She pointed to the big muscular guy, who was sizing up Dex.

"I'm Alice!" infuriating pixie chimed happily. Kill me now.

"Jasper," the tall lanky blonde said curtly, holding his breath. I snorted. _Someone_ doesn't have good control.

"I'm Edward. Nice to meet you," I fake gagged. His voice was like velvet and it made me feel sick. Probably because last time Bella had a boyfriend it didn't end so well. No need to be nice this time around.

"Bye." I said before taking Dexter's hand and walking away to the receptionist building thing.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**There! That didn't take to long to post. Just a week... again sorry. All pics on profile.**

**Love you all,**

**Jasper's Southern Gal. xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn, I hate my teachers, especially the orange one. *pouts* she gives to much French homework. I don't understand French. It's basically gobbledegook. It's **_**that **_**bad. Anyway, if anyone is offended by the topics raised in this story go to **_**...org**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. If you don't know that you're a [insert imaginative word].**

**Once again, I thank my super awesometacular beta Blood and Fangs27. Check out her stories!!!! 3 ya! **

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring." I repeated over and over again. Me and Dexter were sitting in English, and I was banging my head against the table with ever 'boring'. Bella turned round in her seat to glare at me.

"What!" I snapped at her. Mr. what's-his-name turned round from the board.

"Is there a problem Miss. Swan?" he asked.

"Yup," I said the same time as she said "no." He stared at us for a minute before looking at me.

"And what's the problem?"

"Isabella won't stop staring at me and this class is so boring. I could do it in my sleep." I answered, yawning for affect. The whole class gasped and I snickered. Small town dimwits. **[A/N. No offence to people in small towns! I mean, I live in Ireland, we're full of small towns.]**

"Principal's office. NOW!" he yelled.

"Jesus, no need to deafen me!" I grinned. Dexter got up too, and we both walked out.

"That went well." I said, keeping a straight face. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. We strolled down the corridors, until the annoying pixie and Rosalie (who doesn't seem half bad) appeared in my line of sight.

"Hey, Alice got a vision of you being kicked out of class so we went to find you. We wanted to talk to you about why you hate Bella so much." Rosalie said, with Alice nodding her head vigorously like a bobble head doll. I stared at them for a minute. _She didn't tell them?! _They're like her family or something, and she didn't tell them about the reason she went to forks in the first place?! I was furious. She kept everything from them. She kept the secrets of her life from them. She kept what she had done to me from them. She kept _me_ from them.

"She didn't tell you?!" I screeched. Dexter smiled an unhappy smile and stroked my hair, in an attempt to calm me down.

"Tell us what?" Alice asked uncertainly.

"Tell you what she did! Tell you what her stupid ex-boyfriend did!"

"Is that Robbie? The one you said was dead?"

"Yeah to both of them."

"What did he do?" Rosalie asked, her eyes slightly darker, her voice quivering. Alice looked at her, before looking back at me.

"He didn't...did he?" she asked, slipping her hand into Rosalie's who was shaking violently. I didn't say anything. Rosalie took a step forward and hugged me. I hugged her back uncertainly. Then the pieces clicked together. Rosalie was raped. She must have been.

"I'm sorry." We both whispered at the same time.

"Did you tell Bella?" Alice asked, rubbing soothing circles on Rosalie's back, while Dex did the same for me.

"Yes. A week later she moved to forks." I said. Rosalie snarled, her eyes darkening.

"She left you in Phoenix with that monster?!"

"She was scared. That's the only thing I don't blame her for." The bell went signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. Rose and I let go of each other as Emmett, the one that reminded me of Dexter, raced up to us. One look at Rosalie and Alice he slowly backed away again.

"What's up babe? You look like you're going to kill someone!" he chuckled. She growled at him.

"That's because I am. Wait till I get my hands on the little—"

"Whoa... who we talking about?"

"Bella," all four of us said. Emmett nodded.

"I'll help. I mean, how dare he touch my beautiful wife?! I told him— wait what?" Emmett obviously thought we meant a guy had tried to hit on Rose. We ignored him. Ruby, Missy and Jesse came up to us, they had probably just been in art because they all had paint on different parts of their faces. Jesse seemed to be the prime target as he had paint in his hair too. I took one look at him and burst out laughing along with Dexter.

"Hello!" Ruby said her smile perfectly innocent. I snorted. Ruby was anything but innocent.

"You got to speck of paint right there." Dexter said grinning. He had put his whole hand covering her face. She scowled at him before sticking her tongue out and skipping of to the bathroom. Johnny then walked up, took one look at Jesse and doubled over laughing.

"Laugh it up, soldier, I'll just kidnap Missy." He said, puffing his chest out to seem intimidating. Johnny and I fell into each other, laughing till we landed on our butts. Rosalie and Alice stared at me.

"How you can laugh after what you just told us?" Alice asked.

"Because I won't let anything other than myself control my life." I told her. If I found something funny I would laugh, because it was funny. I wouldn't be a depressing person, I didn't want to be.

"C'mon, I'm hungry." I slipped my hand into Dexter's and he pulled me up from the ground. We walked to the cafeteria, with the gang sans Ruby who was sitting at an empty table, no traces of paint on her face. We sat down with her and Jasper came over and sat with his wife. Dex pulled me into his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear fully aware that everyone could still hear him.

"Love you too, Dex."

"I know this is hard for you, but I'm here. No matter what, I'll be here."

"I know... wait, you're taking up camp in the cafeteria?" I mocked. He kissed my head, knowing what I was doing. Hiding my weakness behind teasing and mocking; just like always.

"Har har har. My sides are splitting."

"That's all I ever wanted." I grinned, kissing his cheek before sliding into Ruby's lap. She laughed discreetly putting her hand in front of my mouth before pretending to kiss me. The cafeteria went silent and we both got up still mock kissing before we started moving towards the doors. We banged into stuff in our 'passion' on our way out. I locked my hands in her awesome red hair and she wrapped her arms around my waist. Dexter followed us out, and picked us both up and put us on his shoulders.

"Threesome!" he shouted, and we all burst out laughing. We jumped down and Rubs discreetly caught me before my heels snapped off. We walked over to the car, with Jesse leaning up against it.

"I so call driving home!" I yelled, grabbing the keys out of Jesse's pocket, and hopping into the car. Ruby, Dexter and I all burst out laughing at the look on Jesse's face.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Reviews just make my day!!! Don't forget to check out 'opposites attract' hopefully there will be a new chapter up soon.... **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. okay so, a year's wait, basically. Was it worth it? Probably not. All I'm going to say is, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I got caught up with different projects, like writing my own book, and I had to go to therapy for depression and anorexia nervosa. I also had to crack down on my school work, as it's the year before my junior cert and I have loads of revision to do.**

**Thanks to my beta Blood and Fangs27 for sticking with me and just being totally awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' only my original characters and the plot.**

****WARNING** I'm not changing the rating, although this is probably M as there's a lot of swearing and graphic content. I'm a teenager so it should stay T. If you are offended by this type of writing, don't read.**

"I love you." I said it very softly. Dexter and I were just lying on our bed, my head on his chest, him stroking my hair.

"I love you too Amy," my nickname. He was so sweet, I didn't deserve him. My eyes went foggy, and he kissed the tears that had escaped.

"Family meeting. The Cullen's are here." It was Leah. I sighed, and got up and went to put my clothes back on, as did Dexter. We made our way down the stairs, but I felt small. Like everything was going to happen all over again. Everything was going to come spilling out, and I was scared and vulnerable. Then I mentally shook myself, and the walls were up. Bella was sitting in Edwards lap, smiling.

"Cozy." I sneered, sitting down next to Dexter and putting my feet up. Bella glared at me and I noticed Rosalie sitting as far away from her as possible, looking at Bella with her lips curled back over her teeth. A brown haired woman and a blonde haired man stood up when David and Leah came into the room.

"Hello Carlisle!" Leah said, stepping forward to hug the blonde haired man. "This must be Esme." She hugged Carlisle's companion.

"I'm David, Leah's mate." David said shaking hands with Carlisle and kissing Esme's hand.

"Slut," Ruby and I coughed. Our family snickered, and David and Leah both glared at us. I hid my face in Dexter's shirt, and Ruby batted her eyelashes. I sneaked a quick glance at her and she winked at me. I grinned and turned back around.

"Before that rude interruption," Leah began, shooting us another glare, "I was introducing my family. The red head is ruby, and her mate Jesse, the blonde one, then there is Johnny and Marissa or Missy, and then there's Dexter, the one with black hair, and his mate, Amaranth, with the blue hair." Carlisle and Esme smiled and introduced their family. I grinned at Rosalie.

"Do the Volturi know about Amaranth?" Fuckward asked a little smirk on his face.

"Sure! They love me. Felix is so funny, and Jane's just PMSing all the time, but she can still be nice when she wants to be. Oh and Caius is just awesome!" Jesse and I started laughing at the shocked expression on all the Cullen's faces. The rest of the younger generation in the family soon joined in and David snickered softly into his hand. Leah smacked the back of his head.

"You're meant to be setting a good example, Dave!" she chastised. He smiled apologetically, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, '_but the look on their faces…'_

"Moving swiftly on, we would like to know the terms in which you're changing Amaranth Emerald." The blonde leader addressed Leah. That just pissed me off.

"Um, hello? Am I non-existent? If you're asking about my change shouldn't you, you know, ask_ me_?" I snapped at him. He turned towards me, almost curiously.

"Okay then… what terms have been set involving your change?" Carlisle, I finally remembered his name, asked, seemingly unsure.

"I'm going to be changed in a year, but we're faking my death after senior graduation." I informed him. Bella shot up out of her seat.

"You can't!" she yelled at me. "The death of both her children would destroy Renee!" I whipped around to face her, sliding out of my seat.

"I don't think Renee would particularly care if I died, Isabella. You made pretty fucking sure of that." I hissed at her. I let a fraction of my anger show as I towered over her slight frame.

"No. Renee loves you." She insisted, cowering slightly.

"You _lied. _You told her I was nothing but a liar when I went for her for help. You said you couldn't stay any longer because of the things I said about your _precious _boyfriend. She blamed me, _hated _me, because she thought I drove you away." I was shaking now, close enough to break her plain Jane face. I wanted to, but strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against a toned chest. Dexter kissed the top of my head, soothing me with words of love. I relaxed against him.

"Robbie wouldn't have done those things," she whispered, anger creeping into her voice, her eyes tearing up. "He was a good person, you're the bad one. You always were. You used to cut the head off my Barbie's and tear the pages out of my books. You're the bad one!" her voice had gradually risen, till she was yelling at me.

"Bella, calm down. Who's Robbie?" Edwards's voice was as sickly as the other time I had heard it, though his eyes were floating with an emotion I had never known much about. Jealousy. I started laughing hysterically.

"You're jealous of a dead man!" I giggled, hysteria creeping into my voice. Edward turned to face me.

"How did he die?" he asked, warily, as if afraid of the answer.

"I killed him." Dexter's strong voice informed him, his cold hand rubbing soothing circles into my stomach. I curled into him, happy in his lap on the two-seater couch he'd sat us down in. Bella started to sob, and I looked up from my happy little bubble.

"Grow a pair, RuPaul." I snapped at her, furious that she would cry over that bastard. Alice hissed angrily at me causing my family to all hiss back at her. The blonde boy, Jasper I think, slipped into a crouch.

"Straighten up, Jasper." Rosalie barked, before turning on Alice. "You know Bella deserved that, and a fuck load more. She deserves to be changed now. She shouldn't be given the gift of having children, she should suffer 3 days, hell she should suffer months, of the burning agony changing brings." She aimed the last bit at Bella with a hiss. Edward snarled at Rosalie, momentarily stopping his cooing at Bella.

"Stop being such a jealous witch, Rosalie!" he growled, sounding more like a little pussy cat than anything. She whirled to face him, anger coming off her in waves.

"Why, for the love of all things holy, would I be jealous of that little bitch?" she seethed. He growled at her again, making Emmett step forward.

"Hey now, don't growl at my wife." He was in between them, an arm held up to keep Edward back. Carlisle and Esme were both shaking their heads in mortification.

"I'm so sorry Leah; I don't know what's gotten in to Rosalie." Wrong thing to say Buddy.

"WHAT? What's gotten into_ me_? That fucking bitch over there left her sister in_ hell_, and your ashamed of_ me_?" Rosalie looked like she wanted to rip into Carlisle.

"Please refrain from using that type of language, Rosalie. Keep your anger in check or go home." Esme admonished.

"THAT BITCH LEFT HER SISTER TO GET RAPED BY HER EX BOYFRIEND AND YOU THINK I'M AT FAULT? WHAT TYPE OF PARENTAL FIGURE ARE YOU?" She screeched. Every vampire in the room stopped breathing as Esme raised her hand to her oldest daughter.

"Bella is a good person, Rosalie Lillian McCarthy Hale. She would never do something like that to her flesh and blood, even if her 'sister' is a strangely dressing hell raiser." I stood up, stepping away from Dexter.

"Just because I'm not some prissy perfect uptight snob like two of your daughters doesn't give you the right to judge me!" I snarled at her. She looked taken aback.

"I meant no disrespect but well, Bella wouldn't do something like that. You probably made it all up to get attention." She honestly looked like she didn't think that should offend me. God, how fucked up was this family?

"We'll show you." Ruby growled, putting her hand up and joining it with Missy's. I tried to stop them, but they were already projecting.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello Emerald." A boy with brown hair and blue eyes greeted a girl with blonde hair, like her mothers and green and purple eyes. She turned around in alarm but relaxed when she saw it was just Robbie, Bella's boyfriend._

"_It's Amaranth." She corrected instinctively. "Bella's not here right now, if that's who you're looking for." She smiled at him. He smiled back before stepping closer to her, invading her personal space. She looked nervous, and tried stepping back but his hands darted out and caught her wrists pulling her forward. He pressed his lips to hers before she could scream and roughly shoved her up against the wall. She pushed him away from her with all her strength, but he was 6'2" and the quarterback for the local team. He stumbled back a few inches, glaring at the pretty girl. His hand snaked under her pretty 60's style dress and she whimpered, trying again to push him away. She opened her mouth to scream but he covered it with his beefy hand. She tried to slip away from him but he pinned her to the wall with his body._

"_You're so much hotter than Bella, but she's so easy, it would be a shame to waste her talented mouth." He grinned at her, his hand still moving underneath her skirt. She thrashed against him, muffled screams sounding against his hands, her eyes wide with fear and pain. They both heard a car door slam and someone sliding a key into the lock on the door and Robbie pulled away from Amaranth. His fingers were bloody and he shoved them into her mouth._

"_Tell anyone about this and I'll break every bone in your—no, I'll break every bone in Bella's body. Family loyalty has to keep you from telling, right?" he smirked at her and removed his fingers from her mouth and cleaning them off with his own mouth._

"_Mmh, virgin blood." He smirked at her as she fled from the room, running to the bathroom and puking up her lunch._

_**Flashback**_

"_Please, Robbie, please!" Amaranth was begging, blood dripping down her face and neck, joining the other rivets of blood spilling down her torso, staining her already bloody dress._

"_Get rid of the dress, bitch." He snarled. His lip was split and his cheek was bleeding from where she'd slashed at him. She didn't respond so he tore it from her._

"_Please!" she screamed. "I won't tell anyone, I promise! Please, Robbie, just let me go!" he pinned her naked form underneath him before reaching for his belt._

"_You're right. You won't tell anyone, because I'll tell them you begged for it." He smirked at her. She screamed and thrashed, but he didn't stop._

_**Flashback**_

_He brought his fist to her stomach and she hit the wall hard, breathing heavily, but still fighting back. He flipped the knife up and slashed it across her arm, she screamed in pain, causing him to slash out again. She ducked and dodged with surprising speed, considering she was exhausted and kicked him hard between the legs before making a break for the door. She was clumsily trying to unlock it, when he wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her back. The other boys in the room laughed and two came forward, and held her arms. She pulled and twisted away from their hands, but they held her tight._

"_No pretty dresses?" Robbie taunted her. She glared viciously, unwilling to let his taunting get to her._

"_Shame. They gave me, and the boys, easy access." The boys in the room laughed along with him as he unzipped her jeans._

_**Flashback**_

"_You have to believe me Bells! I'm your sister!" Amaranth begged the girl in front of her. Bella's mouth twisted into a sneer._

"_Everyone always thought you were better than me. You were prettier, smarter, nicer, sportier, more fashionable. Now you dress like an emo freak and you throw yourself at _my _perfect boyfriend."_

"_Please, Bella! He'll kill me!"_

"_Screw you, Amaranth. He's way too good for you."_

_**Flashback**_

"_You broke the rules. You told Bella, but luckily she didn't believe you." Robbie laughed at her, enjoying her pain. She was sitting in the corner, her legs stretched out in front of her. Blood was pooling around her and she stared distractedly at her tormentor._

"_And now, for your punishment; time for a little game of 'How far?'" He flipped the knife up and sat down next to her only semi-conscious form. He dragged the knife up her ankle, shin, thigh…_

_**Flashback**_

"_Are you sure? Okay, I'll come collect her now." Bella put the phone down and ran a hand through her hair. She grabbed her purse and her mother's keys and made her way to the hospital._

"_Miss. Swan? Before I let you in to see your sister I have to talk to you." A middle-aged woman beckoned Bella into her office. She sat down behind her desk and gestured for her to sit down._

"_The marks on your sister's body are not ones that could have accidently been afflicted. Is there anything that you want to tell me?" the woman started. Bella shook her head._

"_It's just us and my mom. Do you think she did it to herself?" it was the doctors turn to shake her head._

"_There are marks on her back as well, too deep for her to have been able to make. Your sister is obviously being tormented by someone, and felt she could not come to you or your mother to help her so she chose, to her, the only available option; to take her own life. Tell me, has there been any changes in her behavior, dress sense, has she being staying out later than usual?"_

"_She only wears jeans now… she burnt all her skirts and dresses." Bella didn't want to hear what the doctor said, because the more that came out of her mouth, the more Bella was forced to see that, maybe, Amaranth had been telling the truth. And she didn't want to think about that. The doctor nodded and sat back in her chair._

"_Miss. Swan, your sister was raped, repeatedly. The reason she burnt her skirts etc. was because they represented femininity, which in her mind, made her weaker than whoever attacked her. They also probably made her insecure and the man probably used them as means to say that she wanted what was happening to her. Does she have any boyfriends?" Bella answered in the negative, praying that the next question wasn't what she thought it was going to be._

"_Do you or your mother?" Bella hesitated before shaking her head._

"_Can I go see her now?" the doctor nodded. She hastily left the room._

_**Flashback**_

"_You fucking bitch! Man the fuck up and stop being such a pussy!" Amaranth screamed. Bella flinched back._

"_Wash your mouth out, your language is disgusting." Bella snapped._

"_Fuck you!" she was indignant. "I'm fucking telling the truth, you bitch! He won't even fucking kill me anymore, he knows it's what I want!"_

"_Suicide is the most selfish thing you could do Amaranth. You're always thinking of yourself, well think about your family. You're clouding my mind with these _lies _and it's ruining my relationship. We love each other, stop being such a harlot!"_

"_Where do you think he disappears to, hmm sister? Why is he always making up excuses? Ask him! If he turns violent, I fucking told you so. Fuck off to Mom, I'm not helping you."_

"_He goes to see his dad! God, I already told you that!" Amaranth screamed in frustration and yanked off her t-shirt._

"_No, he does this!" she turned around and swept her black hair away. 'Robbie' was clearly gouged sloppily into her back. Bella gasped and took a step back._

"_Believe me now?"_

_**Flashback**_

_Amaranth was resting on her bed, her arms curled around her stomach as she sobbed. Renee had come in moments earlier to tell her she was going away with Phil and that there was food in the fridge and money in the jar. Bella was gone, she'd left yesterday. She'd left amaranth yesterday. The same day amaranth found out she was pregnant, information that both excited her and terrified her. She was carrying _his_ child, but she wouldn't be so alone. She'd have someone on her side, who would love her. Amaranth would love the child, like a mother should. Like her mother should have loved her. Now, she just needed to get away from Robbie._

_**Flashback**_

_He raised the knife, a glint in his eye. She knew, this time it would be different. This time he wouldn't stop. And he didn't. He plunged it straight into her stomach, making her jolt forward, her hazy mind realizing that it was all over. No more little child to help her not feel so alone, no Robbie had taken that from her too. It was a little girl, she could feel it. She would have had her blonde hair and green eyes and she wouldn't have looked a thing like her father. Amaranth would have nurtured her, made sure she never knew about her father and protected her if she was unable to keep the last promise. But she was gone now._

_A movement to the right caught her attention but she didn't have enough energy to turn. Then a white blur came into view, knocking Robbie to the ground. With a sickening snap, that would have made her hurl had she not been used to the sound, she realized the stranger had snapped Robbie's neck._

_She felt a tear trickle down her nose as she slumped against the ground. It was over, finally over, but she was still alone. She passed out as the man called an ambulance._

_**__Flashback End**_

**A/N. Review.**


End file.
